My Best Little Brother
by Coming.upSilver'94
Summary: Kehidupan Lee Donghae dan adiknya Lee Kihyun berubah setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. RnR please?


Title : My Best Little Brother

Genre : Family & Angst

Thema : Broken Home

Cast : Lee Donghae (20) & Lee Kihyun (17)

Disclaimer : Donghae milik orang tuanya, kalau Kihyun itu aku dan cerita ini resmi buatanku ^^

* * *

Donghae's POV

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku yang sepi, sepertinya adikku ada dikamar. Akupun berjalan menuju kamarku. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae, usiaku 20 tahun, saat ini aku bekerja sebagai staff akuntansi disalah satu perusahaan swasta dikota ini. Penghasilan aku tidak seberapa, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membiayai hidup aku dengan adikku. Aku hidup hanya berdua dengan adikku, ayah dan ibuku meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH" aku mendengar teriakan dari kamar adikku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Aku menggedor pintu kamarnya dan berteriak "DIAM, AKU CAPAI, AKU INGIN ISTIRAHAT, JADI JANGAN BERISIK!" lalu aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya.

* * *

Aku benar-benar capai hari ini, tadi siang ada transaksi besar dan berhasil menguras tenagaku. Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. Aku melamun, sampai teriakan dan bunyi benda jatuh terdengar dari kamar adikku.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak khawatir? Hahaha, hal itu terjadi setiap malam. Mimpi buruk yang menimpa adikku itu tidak pernah berhenti sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Aku kembali merenung tentang adikku. Adikku bernama Lee Kihyun, dia berusia 17 tahun, berbeda 3 tahun denganku. Hubungan kami cukup merenggang setelah kematian kedua orang tua kami. Entah kenapa memikirkan dia membuat aku sedih. Dimana adikku yang dulu? Yang baik, yang sayang padaku dan yang aku sayangi?

* * *

~flash back - 3 tahun yang lalu~

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan melihat seseorang berlari kearahku dengan berteriak.

"Hyung! Bagaimana raport hyung? Saeng dapet peringkat satu loh!" teriaknya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pembagian raport serta kelulusan untuk aku dan adikku. Aku lulus sma sedangkan adikku smp.

"Wah, saengie pinter yah? Tapi hyung juga dapet peringkat satu lho!" Kataku memuji dia dan tidak mau kalah memamerkan nilaiku juga.

"Wah, hyung ternyata pintar juga yah! Berarti kita harus minta hadiah! Hyung mau minta apa? Kalo saeng mau minta laptop baru. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong appa mana? Bukannya appa harusnya sama hyung?" tanya adikku itu bertubi-tubi.

"Appa ada urusan sebentar. Oh ya, saeng udah makan? Kalo belum kita makan bareng yuk?" Ajakku.

"Ayo, pasti hyung udah kelaperan! Hahahahah!" Tawa adikku itu benar-benar bisa membuat aku bahagia. Hahahha, aku sangat sayang padanya.

* * *

Appa pulang jam 7 malam, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan keadaannya benar-benar berantakan.

"Appa ada apa?" Tanyaku pada appa.

"Nenek kalian meninggal. Besok kita akan ke Mokpo untuk menghadiri pemakamannya" Kata appa membuat aku, umma dan Kihyun saeng terdiam.

"Tapi appa, besok aku harus ikut tes masuk universitas, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut" Kataku.

"Kalau begitu kau menyusul kalau tes sudah selesai" Kata appa padaku. Lalu appa dan umma pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung tidak ikut?" Rengek suara disebelahku.

"Mianhae saeng, tapi besok hyung ada acara, dan itu penting buat hyung" Jelasku padanya.

"Tapi saeng ingin pergi sama hyung! " Rengeknya lagi.

"Hahaha, iya saeng, besok hyung ikut ko, tapi hyung berangkat sendiri dan agak terlambat. Saeng ikut appa aja, nanti kita ketemu dirumah nenek. Ok?" Hiburku.

"Janji ya hyung?" Pintanya sembari menjulurkan jemari kelingkingnya.

"Hahahah, iya janji" aku pun menautkan jemari kelingkingku tanda aku berjanji padanya.

"Ya sudah aku tidur dulu, hyung juga tidur, dah!" Teriaknya dan langsung menghambur lari kekamarnya.

Hahahaha, aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang lucu itu. Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan kearah kamarku untuk tidur.

* * *

Ke esokan paginya, appa, umma dan Kihyun saeng berangkat ke tempat nenek, sedangkan aku berangkat ke SMU ku untuk mengikuti tes masuk universitas. Rencananya aku akan pergi kerumah nenek setelah tes ini selesai.

Tes kali ini sangat mudah, aku bisa menyelesaikan semua soal tanpa kesulitan. Aku berjalan menuju loker dimana aku menyimpan barang-barangku dan bersiap pulang saat temanku Eunhyuk menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana tadi hae?" tanyanya.

"Lumayanlah hyuk" Kataku menjawab pertanyaannya dan kami pun berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Maukah kau ikut kami berlibur, aku dan Leeteuk berencana pergi ke Jeju liburan ini" Kata Eunhyuk padaku.

"Maaf hyuk, tapi aku harus ke Mokpo, nenekku meninggal" Tolakku.

"Ahh, maaf? Aku tidak tahu, aku ikut sedih mendengarnya" Kata Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah dulu ya hyuk? Aku harus bergegas ke rumah dan pergi ke Mokpo" Kataku dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

* * *

Saat sampai dirumah aku kaget melihat ada mobil polisi terparkir di depan rumahku. Ada apa ini? Pikirku.

"Maaf, apa saudara yang bernama Lee Donghae?" Tanya salah seorang dari dua polisi itu padaku saat aku sudah berada didekat mereka.

"Iya pak, ada apa yah?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Begini, orang tua dan adik anda mengalami kecelakaan. Orang tua anda meninggal di tempat kejadian sedangkan adik anda sedang dirawat di UGD rumah sakit seoul" Jelas polisi itu membuat aku kaget. Kecelakaan? Meninggal? Tidak mungkin, merka pasti bercanda.

"Tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin terjadi" Bantahku.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi adik anda sedang kritis sekarang, sebaiknya anda segera pergi ke rumah sakit" Katanya. Aku kembali kaget, saengie, apa yang terjadi?

Aku langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit Seoul, aku harus segera ke sana, hanya itu yang aku pikirkan.

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan bolak-balik di depan ruang UGD rumah sakit Seoul. sejak aku sampai, dokter yang menangani adikku belum keluar. Akhirnya setelah menunggu 15 menit dia keluar juga.

"Bagaimana dok keadaan adik saya?" Tanyaku pada bapak-bapak berpakaian serba putih itu.

"Apa saudara keluarga dari pasien?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Iya dok, saya kakaknya. Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?" Tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkannya. Dia juga sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, sekarang kita hanya menunggu dia siuman dan mengecek apakah keadaan tubuhnya masih normal atau ada cacat" Jelas dokter itu.

"Syukurlah, boleh aku menjenguknya dok?" tanyaku.

"Silahkan" Kata dokter itu dan akupun segera masuk keruangan tempat adikku dirawat. Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya, adikku terbaring disana, dengan beberapa selang yang menjaga nyawanya agar tetap bertahan. Aku sedih melihat keadaan dia seperti itu, kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja dan kita masih bercanda.

* * *

Setelah satu minggu dirawat akhirnya adikku siuman, aku tersenyum saat melihat dia membuka matanya.

"Saeng, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hyung, ini dimana?" Tanya adikku, dia kelihatan bingung dengan tempat ini.

"Kita sedang dirumah sakit, kau mengalami kecelakaan" Kataku menjelaskan.

"Appa dan umma mana?"

"Mereka meninggal saeng" Kataku sedih. Dia terlihat kaget, dan airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

* * *

Keadaan ekonomi keluargaku benar-benar dalam keadaan kritis. Semua simpanan appa habis untuk membiayai rumah sakit Kihyun saeng. Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja, sekarang aku bekerja menjadi OB di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal. Hasil tes universitas sudah keluar, aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa penuh, tapi aku menolak itu mentah-mentah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku sendirian.

Hari ini sepertinya pekerjaan lumayan banyak, badanku pegal-pegal dan terasa sangat capai. Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan melihat adikku sedang duduk disana menungguku.

"Hyung kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menjemput saeng tadi? Saeng jadi pulang sendiri dari rumah sakit!" Kelihatannya dia marah.

"Sudahlah saeng, hyung capai, mau istirahat!" Bentakku dan langsung pergi kekamarku.

~ End of Flashback~

* * *

Sejak saat itu adikku benar-benar berubah, dia jarang pulang kerumah, aku juga sering mencium bau alkohol dari tubuhnya. Keadaan kami benar-benar membuat aku tidak bisa mengontrol dia. Aku harus berangkat pagi dan pulang malam, kami tidak pernah ada waktu untuk bicara.

Ahh, ngantuk, sebaiknya aku tidur atau besok aku akan terlambat.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku sepulang dari tempat kerja. Seperti biasa, kerjaan sangat sibuk dan aku harus menguras tenagaku. Aku membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Aneh pikirku, tidak biasanya adikku tidak teriak-teriak.

Aku mandi dan makan malam sebelum akhirnya terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Aku terbangun pukul 4 pagi. Karena penasaran kenapa adikku tidak berisik seperti biasanya aku pun mengecek keadaannya dikamar.

Saat aku hendak membuka pintunya, ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Mungkin dia masih tidur pikirku, tapi saat aku hendak berbalik, aku melihat sebercak darah dibawah pintu itu. Aku kaget, ada apa ini? Aku pun berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, dan saat aku berhasil melakukannya, airmataku langsung mengalir.

Kihyun saeng ada disana, sedang duduk di lantai dan bersandar di tempat tidur. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat airmataku mengalir, melainkan pisau yang tertancap didadanya dan genangan darah disekitar tempat dia duduk.

Aku membeku ditempat, aku benar-benar tidak percaya adikku bunuh diri.

* * *

Aku berada di tempat yang diberi nama pemakaman. Didepanku terdapat gundukan tanah tempat adikku bersemayam. Aku menangis, airmata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Hujan rintik-rintik yang mengguyur tempat ini seolah-olah mewakili perasaanku, mewakili airmataku yang belum cukup menunjukan kesedihanku.

"Sudahlah hae, sebaiknya kita pulang, atau kamu sakit" Bujuk Eunhyuk, temanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak hyuk, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kihyun kedinginan disini sendirian" Kataku menolak ajakan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi dia pasti akan sedih melihat kau seperti ini" Kali ini Leeteuk yang memberi nasehat.

Aku tertegun. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia sedih melihat aku seperti ini? Tentu saja, dia adikku, kita saling menyayangi.

Akhirnya aku pulang setelah Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk membujuk sampai 20 kali. Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku dengan lunglai, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya menuruti kakiku yang terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, dan sekarang tanpa kusadari aku sedang terduduk di tepian kasur dikamar Kihyun saeng.

Aku memandang berkeliling dan melihat sebuah foto berada di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya. Di foto itu terdapat dua orang remaja yang sedang tersenyum senang disebuah pantai yang indah. Aku ingat sekarang, foto itu kami ambil saat kami pergi ke pantai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan tingkat nasional sehingga appa menghadiahi kami liburan ini.

Tanpa terasa airmataku mengalir, aku pun memeluk bingkai foto itu dan mulai meminta maaf pada adikku. Aku kaget saat merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bahuku dan lebih kaget lagi saat aku mendongak dan melihat Kihyun saeng sedang berdiri disana dengan tubuh yang bersinar.

"Saeng!" Kataku dan langsung memeluknya.

"Iya hyung" katanya dan ia melepas pelukanku.

"hyung kenapa sedih? Hyung harus tegar dan terus hidup dan bahagia. Ne? Saeng sudah nyaman dan bahagia sekarang, jadi hyung juga harus bahagia. Saeng akan selalu ada disisi hyung, jadi hyung tidak perlu khawatir, ne?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar nasehatnya, aku masih tersenyum saat tubuhnya mulai melebur dan akhirnya menghilang.

* * *

3 years later

Aku berjalan memasuki area pemakaman bersama dengan yeojachinguku, kami sedang berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuaku dan adikku.

"Lee Kihyun, dia adik oppa kah?" Tanya yeojachinguku membaca nama yang tertera dimakam adikku.

"Ne chagi, oppa sangat sayang sama dia, kamu juga harus sayang sama dia" jawabku membuat dia bingung.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia kan sudah meninggal oppa" Dia bertanya padaku.

"Dengan merawatku dengan baik" Kataku membuat dia tersipu.

"Itu sudah pasti oppa" Jawabnya dengan muka merah padam membuat aku tersenyum. Dan aku melihat dia disana, adikku berdiri disana sedang memperhatikan kami dengan tersenyum, aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap" Kataku mengajak yeojachinguku ini pulang, aku melemparkan senyum terakhir pada adikku sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar area pemakaman.

END


End file.
